My Little Blind Spot
by Samu-Senpai
Summary: A story between a vampire and his hunter. Rated M for later chapters.


|| This is a little fanfic or something of a roleplay me and a friend of mine is doing on GaiaOnline. I was given permission to write it hope you guy enjoy it ||

"Ladies and gentlemen, Do you believe in vampires? Later on today another attack was made within the streets of Edogawa. This time the body that was found is a young adult male. Laying in a pool of blood in Shinozaki park. The identity of him is unknown, however he was found this morning around 6AM by a dog walker. On closer examination the police have conformed there was no murder weapon but two pin like holes in the victims neck. Similar to the attacks within Honjoji and Nishichuinari Shrine. People of Japan, are we dealing with a real life myth or just a murderer with a vampire fetish? We will keep you posted on this news when more arrive. Have a good day and be safe."

I stood listening to the bull crap that echoed through out my apartment, allowing the hot water of my shower to run over my naked body. Letting it wash away the horrid scent that stuck to my skin, even drinking some to rid the taste tickling the back of my throat. My shoulders had fallen when I continued to listen to my TV. It would seem they were clicking on to the fact a vampire was wondering the streets. A myth that was told to frighten children. Little did they know, we are real and not just a bed time story. I had run my hand through the black mop I call my hair. With it's natural curl I never really dried it, I hated looking like a poodle after using those hair drying machines.

Showered and clean, ready to take on the sunlight of the day. I moved to stare out the windows over looking the streets below. Dressed in a new suit I bought a few days ago. I knew buying it back then was a good idea. Considering my other one was now sitting in the garbage. Chuckling to myself I turned on my heels grabbing hold of my suitcase before leaving my home. A breath of air rushed down to my lungs as I entered the atmosphere of outdoors. A vampire that could walk in sunlight? Strange right, no I do not use any type of tablet or specially enchanted jewellery; my genes was the key. Not all blood lines are pure, many are tinted by human beings. I don't know if it is a good thing or bad that my own blood line had been tinted. However I am not a half blood, but full. There had been at least three or four generations where no human had jumped their way into the bed of my family. Allowing my self to gain their ability to walk during sunlight without getting burned. Even eating their food without it tasting like ash in my mouth. How to tell if a vampire is pure, half or just advanced like my self. It's all with the eyes. Pure bloods shine the hue of lavender, and half breeds glow like the sunset. Mine on the other hand are matching those bedtimes stories of blood red. Lucky for us the hunters that stalked and killed us, don't know of this making us vampire the more advanced race.

I had made my way through the busy morning streets. Being greeted even spotted here and there by friends. They of course are oblivious to my identity. Although there was one person that knew it, an older gentleman than myself. He went by the name of Miyagi Hatori, but he preferred to be called Hatori. With my appearance looking like that of a male in their mid-thirties he was along the lines of fifty, give or take. He too was advanced as I was, but due to past events which I understand very well. He does not feed on human blood, he has no need for the stuff. But he is a emergency blood bank for myself and for this little pure blood pup that he takes care of. That little rascal is a like a bonfire. Unlike most of us vampires, the little pup known as Eztli Ozera. Preferred following his nose and contain a personal blood bank, instead of drinking from any human that appeared. I can never help but laugh when I see him, feeding from Hatori. When he gets older he will learn to take what is out there and give up on your instincts.

Probably another ten to thirteen minutes of walking, I had reached my place of work. It was my very own business, helping myself to blend in further. I had built this business up from nothing, not really wanting to relying on Hatori's. That man made a supplement to hold back blood urges and I am indeed one of his customers. Hanging around humans all day without feeding did take it's toll on me, so those little pills would take the edge off. Allowing myself to get through the day without biting or killing a co-worker.  
"Mister Hideyoshi, morning~" What a welcome I get every morning, being greeted by my secretary; Gwen. She had moved to Japan a very long time ago and has been working with me for half of that. I believe she is going to be eighty this year, and doesn't plan on leaving this work place.  
"Morning, anything for me today?"  
"You have a few interviews today, although one of them is running late. I will be sure to send them up to you when they arrive" That gentle smile always got me, she was like a grandmother, so kind. Bowing my head, I made my way towards the elevator. This place was huge holding up to 20 floors, if anyone had a fear of heights, they really shouldn't work for me. Considering I had placed my office on the top floor away from all the hustle and bustle. My business is known for it's manga. Although we do own a few authors of novels. Each floor have their own title, from the printing office to the research office. I even gave the meeting rooms their own floor.

Today I am hiring for a personal secretary, Gwen is doing a wonderful job on the front desk. But I need one to look after the paper work along with a few of the salaries. I am getting behind and need some help. Wondering from the elevator as I hit the top floor, I made my way towards the coat hanger; Just to hang my trench coat before heading for my desk. It's location was on the other side of a wall, that made the floor into two rooms. One held a mini office with a few little chairs and the other my office, fitting with everything I need. Getting myself comfortable, setting my rear into the wheely chair and placing my suitcase on the table. I began to set up my desk, a glass of water and a small tube of pills; labelled painkillers. My own instincts wasn't getting to me just yet, my breakfast this morning is helping a lot. But just to keep myself safe I had placed one of those 'painkiller' pills into the glass of water. Watching it fuzz and turn the clear liquid into a musky red, similar to cranberry juice. "Oh Hartori, you are one smart dog" I couldn't help to remark. My eyes fell over towards the intercom, hearing Gwen's voice again.  
"Mister Hideyoshi, Miss Kuronuma has arrived. Be gentle with her, she seems a little out of breath"  
"Thanks Gwen, send her up"

A few minutes had past, I continued to sort out some of the finances upon my laptop. Typing away I had not heard the knock that echoed, or the elevator opening on my floor. However I did witness my office door open. Only to reveal a beautiful young lady. But that wasn't the first thing I had noticed. The second she opened the door. Her scent rushed my nose, like a tornado. A gasp escaped me, as my eyes tempted to reveal themselves. Just from her smell alone, it caused my brain to shut down. Unknowing what I was doing in the first place.  
"Good morning, Mr. Hideyoshi" Her voice cut through my dumbness like a knife to butter. "I'm Sawako Kuronuma, Pleased to meet you." I watched as she bowed her head in respect. Allowing her brown locks to fall in front of her face. Her voice had a light tone to it, calm yet there was some power behind it. Stumbling to my feet, I had made my way towards her. Greeting her with a bow and a hand shake, before showing her to a chair situated before my desk. Being so close to her, was causing me to lose control of my instincts. Unknowing what to do, as my body remained standing behind her. I bite hard upon my tongue snapping me from this state of mind.  
"Welcome Miss Kuronuma. I am glad you made it here on time." I smiled knowing that she probably ran here. Along with her scent, the smell of sweat did make an appearance. All she needed now was the hint of fear, and I would probably be all over her. Throwing what ever was trying to peek out of my mind, I made sure to continue on my task of finding my secretary. Once sitting I guiding my chair back towards one of the filing cabinet. "I am as you know already is Takeshi Hideyoshi. I could possibly be your boss" A gentle smile appeared on my lips as I returned to my desk. "The job you are applying for is my secretary, correct?" I questioned, watching her place her resume upon my desk. However my eyes caught her again, she was staring at me. That did make me uncomfortable. But it was harmless as she straightened her back in the seat.  
"Oh, yes that is correct" She answered, my smile remained before pointing towards one of the tall windows that peered into the other room on the floor. "That room would be your office. There you will help me with my finances and other paper work that escapes my view. You probably will have the same amount of power that I hold in this business." Resting my hand back onto my desk, I reached for her resume. "If you can, please tell me about your qualifications and previous work" My eyes scanned over her papers, even though my mind was elsewhere not wanting to read. I had listened to her speak, she was quite an interesting person.  
" Oh well, I have a bachelors degree on business graduated about three years ago. I've worked in numerous offices but my constant travelling lost me those jobs but I'm for sure staying here. Um, I'm always on time so you don't have to worry about that. I take my job very seriously and will have your paper work done." She continued to speak and share with me her interests. "And that's about it" She spoke, letting out a breath of air. Oh I wish she did not do that, that really screwed with my body. Silence had began to fill my office, glancing from behind her papers. I had picked up her on her nervous actions. Giving her a smile I had noticed another action. Perhaps she was a little tickled under the skin due to my appearance. No matter what, I was a little tickled by her scent.  
"This place is a strict business and we will take every thing into count, I appreciated your honesty" Reaching over I had handed her the papers I had gathered from the filing cabinet "If you fill out these forms outside on the soft chairs I will decide to have you here or not..."

I watched as she bowed her head and took the papers from me. With a smile still on my lips I closed the door behind her before locking down the curtains, making sure she could not see me. I am so glad to have her away from me, strange I know. But there was something about her, that hit me like a bus. Her scent was something I have been searching for, but gave up. Something like the little kid Hatori is looking after. I sat myself back down, gulping at the weird liquid. It was helping but not much, that was when I picked up my moblie to phone the main man himself.  
"Sorry but the number you are calling as unavailable, please try again later" I cursed under my breath, slamming the machine on the table. I had never smelt my scent; ever. And she is sat just on the other side of this wall. A lot of thought ran through my mind, to let her go and never to smell my craving again. Or hire her and a keep her close, before another with similar cravings snatches her up.  
"If only the old man would answer his phone" My head hit the desk, under the pressure of a what to actually do. The fake cranberry juice was helping, although I slipped another tablet under my tongue. Being about her 24/7 meant I would probably need to take more than just five a day.

Without my mind realising I was standing in my office's door looking at Sawako. Her scent had rushed my nose again, luckily I placed that pill under my tongue. "I apologise for that, but welcome aboard Miss Kuronuma. You alright with an immediate start?" Before I turned my head to re-enter my office, more words escaped me. "Have I told you want this business does?" I could tell she was pretty shocked by my quick response. I was too, since she was my first interviewee and now the last. Watching her stand, I made my way for her, giving her a congratulated hand shake. Her nerves had began to build up once again, could feel her pulse through her palm. And I have to admit, I was loving it. A light laugh escaped her, as we parted hands. Just hearing her speak again a lump appeared in my throat.

"I'm sorry, I was taken by surprised I didn't think I'll get the job right here and now." I watched as her hand rose to her cheek. A sense of a blush was peeking "Oh yeah I'll start right away, And to be honest...I'm not quite sure." A pinkish coloring took over her cheeks, I knew it "I just applied." She laughed. I couldn't help but to join in with her laugh. It was a common mistake to apply and now nothing of a job. I wasn't going to scold her and fire her just for that. I believe being showed around this place would be more enchanting than searching it online. "

"Well, we create quite a few of the famous mangas and novels you might have read. Each floor holds it's own, if you ever get lost just call for Gwen and she will help you out. We even create a few animes here and there, on behalf of the authors"

"Wait...Anime?" Her response to my information, even her actions showed more. She was interested in this, and I am glad I pulled her on board. It's better to have a lover than a hater working here. Bending a little to whisper close to her ear, I found myself taking in more of her smell than actually speaking.

"Fancy a quick tour before I have you working?" On that note I made my way towards the elevator again, turning to face her. But from her expression, Sawako shown she was excited to have this tour and job. Watching her gathering her things and follow me towards the lift. I had picked up some hesitation, did she not like being up so high, or just the close space of the elevator? Either one, I will surely find out.

We both stood in the closed room, as my finger pressed the first floor; floor nineteen. Smiling I turned to face the closing doors, her body stood near mine as we began to lower down. "This floor is where the plotting begins, were the authors speak with the artist and discuss a few things" I had spoken, noticing something happen to her body, her heart was struggling as if it wanted to pound quickly but was being forced to slow down. It was the elevator she hated, probably someone that hated small spaces. The name of this fear escapes me, but I understand it is very common with human beings. I had folded my arms over my chest, causing my own scent to rush my nose. I had to block her out some how. If I just let it take over, I will be ran out of this town. It is very difficult to create a new life, even with Hatori's help. I bet other vampires never stood within a tight space with their prey. Oh lord they would have attacked her by now. At that thought I turned to face her, a grin resting upon my lips. To taste that iron she holds in her body, to taste my actual craving. I could feel my eyes twitch to that crimson flare.

That crimson flare was booted into submission as the elevator door opened, and her body rushed out without waiting for me. She was running from what she feared, if only she knew what I was. The poor woman would have ran a long time ago. There was a mumble I had caught, a smile had appeared, hiding that feeding grin of mine. She spoke of something I thought it was along the lines of 'Yes, I made it'. It caused my shoulders to relax, as I lowered my arms. As I made my way out of the lift, I noticed she had bowed her head apologizing to me. To me, it was nothing. Her body reacted to the situation, something I didn't bother scolding her over. I admired humans that allowed their bodies to take over, instead of thinking first. It made my life easier to catch them.

However as she rose her head once again, noticing I was not worried about her rushing out. I just gave her a little smile, but my own body stopped. Her scent had grown stronger, that was when I noticed the window was open. Rushing the wind through her hair and straight for me. I was about to break as my phone began to ring. "Miss Kuronuma, please take your time, have a look around... I have some business to take care of. Mr. Ishida will show you around" On that note I turned back for the elevator, answering my phone. I wouldn't be surprised if she noticed the pain on my face as the doors closed.

"Take, you okay?" That strong voice I needed to hear as my back hit the wall, sliding down it.

"Old man, I need your help... where are you tonight?" All I heard was the low laughter.

"You always need my help, and I guess you forgot about our meeting in a local restaurant? I found some buyers for ya, willing to sell a few of your products in their stores" I had given him back the same laugh.

"I see, okay.. but I need some Hatori. I honestly don't want to kill another this early into the day" The elevator doors reopened, showing me my office. Pulling my body up from the floor, I stumbled towards my room. I need some more of those pills, just to get me to Hatori's.

"Take, did something happen? you rarely ask for my blood.. Take? you alright? Hello... " By that time I had placed my phone upon my desk, probably ramming half of the tub of pills down my throat. "Is there a hunter? are they there now? Take! answer me!" The rage of the old man had began to build up as I returned to the call.

"Sorry old man, I just had to take a few of the blood pills... I think I found my craving.." I managed to push out of my voice box, the silence I had received after that. I knew Hatori had to sit down or something to collect himself. However I had allowed my body to collapse down upon the floor, my head resting against the table of my desk.

"You found it? you okay? want me to get down there?"

"No, I'll come to you... I need to remove the smell...She's going to be working for me also. So I will need the stronger pills... the ones with blood" I added. Not wanting him to panic to much.

"Take you know they take a long time to make... Why did you accept her into your business with her scent? You could kill the poor girl? Where is she now?" The ping of the elevator echoed into my mind, as I stood collecting my things. I roughly thrown everything together.

"In my office, I have to go" I had to hang up in that second, Hatori was making me panic, making my instincts peek through.

Rushing towards the elevator, I had bumped into her. She had placed herself upon one of the soft chairs. Not wanting to disturb me with what ever I was doing. "Miss Kuronuma.I have to leave ASAP. I would have you working, but I don't have anything for you right now. So you are free today and will start first thing tomorrow" I smiled making my way into the elevator. That was when I realised i had left a few papers in my office. A light curse escaped me as I rushed back, grabbing what I needed and make my way back for the my coat from the rack I followed the young woman inside. This ride down was going to kill me, since she feared tight spaces. My finger reached for the first floor, not noticing she too was reached for the button but retreated when I got there first..

The doors had closed, locking both myself and her within it. I was on the edge, dying to let my true self out and attack. Her on the other hand was making it worse due to her fear. I stood there, staring at the closed doors, I had to remove my attention from her. But I could hear it, her body was speaking to me, although she didn't know it. The jerk of the lift had caused something to happen near me. My eyes had trailed towards Sawako as she stood in the corner. Her heart beat had began to race, her body wanted to give out with panic. I could feel it all, even though she attempted to calm herself down. The edge was still there, taking things into my own hands. Something dangerous for myself. Stepping back I reached around her body, my arm resting on the ball of her shoulder. "Keep calm, it wont take long" I tried to coo her. Calming her down would calm myself down. Even though my thumb was rubbing her shoulder, pulling her closer to my own chest. However what I thought was a calm hug of reassurance. A scream had escaped her lungs, my eyes curled with pleasure, as they opened wide. My chest sunk as my own breathing became harder, then the shot was made. She had tripped holding tightly around my shirt. Her nails had scrapped across my skin. Oh lord I almost snapped, as I turned to look down upon her. My smile curling into a gentle smile, watching her look up at me. I wanted to rip her to pieces. Everything that was happening really was jumping past those pills.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that." Her voice cracked a couple of times as hysteria lingered. She really was dying within this elevator. I had snapped, I couldn't hold in the urges that I was feeling.

Turning on my heels, I had dropped my case and coat, having them bang against the floor. My hand that cradled her shoulder was now set against the bottom of my back. The other had found it's way towards her cheek, as my little finger caressed her neck. I had lifted her head towards mine, there I saw the tears that threatened to leek from her eyes. But without warning to her, or myself; Our lips had collided. Her lips were so soft and gentle, something quite pleasant. I could not understand what I was doing, why was I kissing her instead of biting her. Confusion was flushing my mind, but she was not pushing me away. However I could feel why she didn't force me away. Her body had frozen in place, her own mind must be circling with confusion. Soon I had let my body take over, the wet muscle from my mouth wanted access,as it licked against her lips. I was shocked when I was actually allowed in. My eyes had opened to peek at her, she had her own closed as if enjoying the moment. Yet I believe we were both baffled by such bold actions I was giving. My cold actions, were getting bolder as I got hungrier. What was once a passionate kiss, turned more forceful. As I pushed harder against her, forcing her body against the elevator's walls. I have no idea if I wanted to feed from her, or bed her. I felt strange just from kissing her, but this kiss did not stop the blood lust that lurked and was beginning to leak.

The elevator had stopped, we were upon the ground floor for us to leave the place. Letting her go, having her look at me bewildered. I just smiled and commented. "At least, you are not crying" I bent to pick up my case and coat, leaving her there in the small room. What else could I do? being around her even more would only be the death of her.


End file.
